Die Lust zu leben
by Integral Hellsing
Summary: Ein drohender Weltuntergang steht bevor. Doch was passiert wenn Lady Integra unter einer Grippe leidet? Und Alucard sich seinen Gefühlen immer mehr bewusst wird?
1. Chapter 1

**Die Lust zu leben.**

**Oder was passiert wenn man mit Grippe kämpfen muss gegen den Untergang der Welt?**

Es war schon nach Mitternacht. Alles im Hause Hellsing schlief. Außer ihr dem Oberhaupt der Hellsings Lady Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Müde stand sie am Fenster und schaute aus dem Fenster in die Sternen klare Nacht. Der Tag war lang gewesen und es hatte wie immer viel zu viel Arbeit gegeben. Sie war froh dass, sie überhaupt noch fertig geworden war. In letzter Zeit arbeitete sie immer länger. Es hatte ihr schon etlichen Tadel von Walter eingebracht, dass sie doch etwas auf ihre Gesundheit Rücksicht nehmen solle. Doch wie immer hatte ihr Stolz sie daran gehindert. Walter war für sie wie ein Vater, und sie wusste dass, er sich um sie sorgte. Deswegen stellte er ihr mittlerweile jeden Abend, vor dem Schlafen gehen noch einen Tee auf ihren Nachtisch. Müde rieb sie sich ihre schmerzenden Schläfen. In letzter Zeit bekam sie immer häufiger Kopfschmerzen. Ob das wohl was zu bedeuten hätte? Im Grunde war es ihr egal. Sie hatte Arbeit und diese musste erledigt werden und da kann komme was wolle. Sie schluckte eine Kopfschmerztablette und trank etwas vom Tee, danach legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief ein.

Gegen 9 Uhr morgens weckte sie das klingeln ihres Weckers. Doch irgendwas war diesmal anders. Sie hatte Probleme überhaupt erstmal die Augen auf zumachen. Sie schienen träge und zugleich noch müde. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es. Müde und mit schmerzenden Hals stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Anscheinend hätte sie gestern doch nicht so lange aufbleiben sollen. Aber sich jetzt darum noch sorgen zu machen? Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihren Gedankengang. „Ja bitte?" Walter tratt leise ein. „Ich wollte nur mal schauen ob ihr schon auf seid Lady Integra." Er schaute sie kurz an. „Geht es Ihnen gut fragte er besorgt? Sie sehn heute noch sehr müde aus." „Nein es ist nichts nur ein leichtes kratzen im Hals" log sie. Das würde Ihr gerade noch fehlen, dass Walter sie ins Bett steckte. Gerade jetzt wo es immer mehr Angriffe dieser unwürdigen Stolzlosen Missgeburten von Ghouls und Freaks gab. „Ich werde mal schauen ob ich in meinem Teesortiment etwas gegen Halsschmerzen finde". Mit diesem Satz verabschiedete sich Walter und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Integra sah ihm noch etwas nach bevor auch sie sich auf dem Weg in ihr Büro machte. Dort angekommen erwartete sie bereits ein Stapel von Akten und endlichen Papieren. Darunter auch ein Brief von Maxwell. Ohne Umschweife landete dieser im Papierkorb. Wenn es was Wichtiges wäre, würde er sich schon rühren und bei ihr durchklingeln. Wie er es immer Tat. Nach ein paar Minuten erschien Walter mit einer Tüte Halsbonbons. Er entschuldigte sich aber er habe leider nichts anderes finden können. Dankend nahm Integra die Tüte. Als Walter gegangen war schob sie sich gleich eins in den Mund. Sie hoffte dass es ihr bald Linderung verschaffen würde. Der Strom von Akten und Papieren nahm kein Ende. Als sie zur hälfte durch war erschreckte sie das gepolter auf dem Flur. Leicht verärgert erhob sie sich um nachzusehen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet. Vernahm sie schon das Gemecker von Seras. Sie tratt auf dem Flur und sah Seras mit Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt mit einer Schüssel auf dem kopf. „Oh tut mir leid ich wollt euch nicht bei der Arbeit stören. Walter wollte das ich euch ein Fußbad bringe nur ähm bin leider ausgerutscht, Sorry" sagte Seras mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ich mach das gleich sauber". „Aber bitte etwas leiser" tadelte Integra sie. „Wird gemacht Lady Integra". Kaum hatte sich Integra umgedreht vernahm sie wieder ein gepolter. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das Seras ausgerutscht und die Treppe runter gefallen war. Mit einem grinsen das sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte ging sie wieder an ihre Arbeit. Seras war zurzeit etwas tollpatschig.

Es war kurz nach Acht als sie ihre Arbeit niederlegte und sich wieder ein Halsbonbon aus der Tüte fischte. Es verschaffte ihrem Hals zwar nur Kurz Linderung aber es tat gut. Ein paar Minuten lutschte sie noch in Gedanken versunken, als sie ein rascheln hinter sich vernahm. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das Alucard hinter ihr stand. Sie schob ihm drei Akten zu „Das ist für heute alles, Alucard". Ein kleines Husten konnte sie jedoch nicht unterdrücken. „Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht krank werden oder?" fragte Alucard leise. Eigentlich hätte sie mit einer Spöttischen Reaktion gewartet oder mit seinem breiten grinsen doch als sie in Ansah sah sie keines. „Nein es geht schon". „Okay wie ihr meint meine Herrin" leise verschwand Alucard wieder.

Komisch ich hätte schwören können das er wieder Spöttisch reagiert oder mich gar auslacht. Merkwürdig. Irgendwas schien in der Luft zu liegen nicht nur hier.

Alucard bekümmerte es das seine Herrin offensichtlich Krank wurde. Er hatte sie bewusst nicht geärgert. Er liebte ihre Reaktionen wenn sie sich aufregte und tobte vor Wut. Besonders jetzt könnte es tödlich sein, als Mensch Krank zu werden. Es lag irgendwas in der Luft das spürte nicht nur er. Jeder war wachsam, sogar Walter. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass es zurzeit immer mehr zu Zwischenfällen kam. Er hoffte dass, das unvermeidliche kam wenn es Integra wieder besser ging. Wenn nicht müsste er sich vermehrt um ihre Sicherheit kümmern. Innerlich fraß es ihn auf Integra es nicht sagen zu können was er für sie empfand. Wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er es ihr sagen. Aber zurzeit noch nicht, es war einfach noch zu früh.

Wieder im Hause Hellsing.

Kurz nach 8 Uhr war der gesamte Stapel Akten und Papiere erledigt. Erleichtert säufzte Integra auf. Naja somit könnte sie sich etwas früher ausruhen als sie dachte. Sie stand auf und merkte dass alles sich leicht drehte. Wenn Walter das mitbekam, würde er sie für die nächsten Tage kein einziges Mal aus dem Bett lassen. Vorsichtig schaute sie auf dem Flur. Kein Walter in Sicht. Leise schlich sie den Gang entlang. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer schloss.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Kapitel.**

Alucard sah auf dem immer schneller sich auflösenden Kadaver herab, der bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch ein Freak gewesen war. Das wurde langsam immer Nerven aufreibender. Immer nur unwürdige Gegner, es langweilte ihn. Ja er war gelangweilt. Aber dennoch verspürte er jedes Mal ein kleines Kribbeln und er liebte es.

Als er sich auf dem Weg zurück machte, fing er kurz eine Schwingung auf. Es war interessant. Mächtig, Dunkel und Begierlich darauf wartend auf den Moment indem es zuschlagen konnte. Aber er konnte es nicht zurückverfolgen. Er würde das Integra berichten. Falls sie noch nicht schliefe. Sie sah vorhin wirklich sehr müde aus. Er wünschte es ihr, dass sie sich mal etwas Ruhe gönnte.

Als er in das Hellsinganwesen eintraf lief er mal kurz Walter über den Weg. Er schien hoch erfreut das Integra schon seit einiger Zeit schlief. Alucard wusste das Integra für Walter so was wie eine Tochter war, andersrum verhielt es sich genauso. Seitdem Integra Ihren Vater verloren hatte, hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine Vater-Tochter ähnliche Beziehung aufgebaut. Ob sie ihre Mutter überhaupt mal kennen gelernt hatte wusste er nicht. Aber auch wenn man es Integra nicht ansah. sie liebte Walter wie einen Vater und er wusste es. Alucard ging hinunter in den Keller wo er sich in seinen Sarg legte und einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Integra noch müder als am Tag zuvor auf. Aber irgendwie ging es ihr auch ein bisschen besser. Das früh zu Bett gehen hatte sich also doch etwas gelohnt. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Sie hatte gerade den letzten Knopf geschlossen und ihre Krawatte zu Recht gerückt als Walter in der Tür erschien um sich nach ihren Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. „Mir geht es gut, danke Walter", sprach sie eilig. Denn sie wollte unbedingt genauso schnell wie gestern mit der Arbeit fertig werden. „Soll ich Ihnen noch einen Erkältungstee bringen?" fragte Walter. „Gestern hab ich mich um genug Nachschub in meinem Teesortiment gekümmert." Integra nickte und Walter ging eilig in die Küche.

In ihrem Büro erwartete sie bereits wieder ein großer Stapel Papiere und Akten. Doch heute ging alles viel schneller von der Hand als gestern. Wenigstens etwas erfreuliches, fand sie. Sie schaute sich gerade Bilder von den neusten Opfern und Massakern auf ihrem Laptop an, als Walter mit dem Tee hereinkam. Er stellte den Tee auf ihren Schreibtisch ab. Dabei hätte er beinahe die Tasse fallen gelassen, da im Flur ein lautes gepolter und rumpeln zu hören war. „Verzeihen sie", meinte Walter. „Aber wie ich vernehme ist Seras wieder einmal ausgerutscht und die Treppe heruntergefallen." Integra konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schmunzelnd meinte sie nur „Was einem nicht umbringt macht einem Stärker". Als Walter sich auf dem Weg machte um nach Seras zu schauen, richtete Integra wieder ihre Aufmerksam dem Bildschirm zu. Nach einigen Minuten schreckte sie durch ein Rascheln hinter ihr auf.

Sie war zu vertieft in die Bilder gewesen das sie nicht gemerkt hatte wie Alucard hinter sie gedrehten war. „Warum den so schreckhaft?" fragte Alucard mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich war nur in meine Arbeit vertieft" bemerkte Integra schroff. Konnte es aber nicht verhindern dass er sie weiter angrinste. Alucard lehnte sich gegen Integras Stuhl und schaute über ihre Schulter die Bilder an. „Was für mich dabei" fragte er. „Merkwürdigerweise heute nicht" sagte Integra leise. Alucard schaute Integra kurz an und bekam noch kurz mit wie sie sich die Augen rieb und ihre Brille die sie kurz abgenommen hatte, wieder aufsetze. Er konnte nur kurz einen Gedanken erhaschen, bevor ein Klopfen an der Tür sie anscheinend von ihrem Gedanken ablenkte. In der Tür erschien Walter der ein paar Papiere brachte und kurz Alucard grüße bevor er wieder verschwand. Integra griff zu den neuen Papieren und sah sie durch. „Und diesmal was dabei?" fragte er. „Nein auch nicht" erwiderte sie nur kurz. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mir ihr. Das wurde sich Alucard immer mehr bewusst. Normalerweise merkte sie es schon nach ein paar Sekunden, wenn er ihre Gedanken las. Doch diesmal gar nichts. Und besonders merkwürdig war, sie ging auf keiner seiner Neckereien ein. Ein Telefonklingeln unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Er beobachtete sie als sie Telefonierte. Vielleicht kam ja heute doch noch etwas das er machen könnte. Als sie aufhörte zu Telefonieren stand sie auf. Drehte sich leicht zu Alucard. „Es gibt Arbeit. Im Zentrum von London gibt es kleinere immer stärker werdende Unruhen." Das freute Alucard. Integra wollte gerade zur Tür gehen als Alucard fragte „Wo gehst du den hin?". Es gibt zuwenig Soldaten, also fahre ich mit" meinte Integra kurz. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht" sagte Alucard und stellte sich vor sie. „Du bist Krank, das weist du besser als ich." „Alucard!" sagte Integra bestimmt „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte bin ich hier das Oberhaupt".

Alucard wusste mit ihr zu Streiten brachte wenig. Sie gab selten nach, eigentlich hatte sie noch nie nachgegeben. Also tratt er von der Tür weg und schaute ihr traurig nach, wie sie den Flur entlang ging. Um ihr Schwert und ihre Waffe zu holen. Sie war krank. Irgendwann brachte sie ihre Sturheit noch um. Wenn nicht sogar heute Abend. Oh nein das würde er zu verhindern wissen und wenn es bedeuten würde ihr kein einziges Mal von der Seite zu weichen. Er würde sie beschützen. Seine Integra. Den einzigen Menschen auf der Welt den er liebte und immer lieben würde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Nacht war dunkel und der Mond schien heute nicht hell, sondern hatte sich hinter Wolken versteckt, die ihn komplett verdeckten. Alucard traff als erster ein. Wie immer. Doch irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Er fühlte es. Und er roch es. Im Zentrum Londons war es seltsam Ruhig. Nichts war von den Unruhen zu sehen geschweige den zu hören. Also entweder das ist eine Falle oder jemand wollte sich hier einen Scherz erlauben, dachte Alucard.

Alucard schaute sich vorsichtig um. Alles schien normal zu sein. Was nicht sein sollte. Das einzige was er spürte, war Integra, die sich in ihrem Wagen auf dem Weg hierher befand. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht aber was hätte er dagegen tun sollen. Sie war Stur ohne gleichen. Langsam näherte sich ihr Wagen. Er sah die Scheinwerfer schon. Er brannte darauf zu erfahren was sie von der Sache hielt.

Als Integra ausstieg war sie äußerst Überrascht. Alucard hatte anscheinend auf sie gewartet. „Irgendwas läuft hier schief" meinte Alucard zu Integra. Integra schaute sich um. Sie entdeckte ebenfalls keinerlei Anzeichen für Unruhen. Sie hatte es schon gewundert, dass sie so gut vorwärts kam. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarre an, und schaute sich nochmals um. Alucard merkte das Integra gereizter wurde. Er wollte ihr gerade Vorschlagen sie solle zurück fahren. Als er ein Gefühl vernahm das er nur all zu gut kannte. Aus dem Schatten einer kleinen dunklen Gasse, tratt ein großer blonder dünner Mann im Priestergewand mit einem großen schweren Kreuz um den Hals. Sein grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Was wollt ihr hier Paladin Anderson?" fragte Integra. „Ich nehme mal stark an das Ihr hinter der Sache steckt. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Auch ich will meinen Spaß" erwiderte Anderson mit hochgezogenen Schultern. „Och den können wir haben" meinte Alucard und zog langsam seine Casul. „Ich bin nicht hier um zu kämpfen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur unbemerkt mit euch reden", sagte Anderson. „Ich hab nämlich ein paar Interessante Neuigkeiten." „Und warum dazu soviel Mühe das wir herkommen?" fragte Integra. „Na ja wenn Maxwell das rausbekommt bin ich einen Kopf kürzer." sagte Anderson. „Im groben und Ganzen kann ich euch nicht mehr sagen als das eine kleine Truppe von Vampiren auf dem Weg zu euch ist. Und den Untergang der Welt will, mehr weis ich aber auch nicht".

„Und warum sagst du uns das? Ist doch bestimmt wieder eine Falle!" sagte Integra daraufhin etwas ungläubig. „Nicht im Geringsten nur warum soll ich mir die Hände schmutzig machen? Wenn ihr ungläubiges Pack das macht. Danach kann ich euch dann vernichten. Muss ich mich nicht erst noch um die kümmern. Einfach zuschauen. Mit etwas Glück erledigen die meine Arbeit und ihr Tötet euch gegenseitig." „Nanu, etwa kampfesmüde, Anderson." Kam es von Alucard etwas Spöttisch. Anderson fing an zu lachen „Nicht im geringsten. Aber ich muss wieder nach Frankreich. Sonst bekomm ich Ärger". In einem Strom von Bannsiegeln und Sprüchen verschwand Anderson. Und zurück blieb eine verdutze Integra und ein mürrisch dreinblickender Alucard. „Ich denke mal die Sache hier ist erledigt", sagte Integra knapp. Sie stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr wieder zurück auf das Anwesen der Hellsings. Alucard blieb noch etwas, er traute der Sache nicht übern weg.

Etwas später im Hellsinggebäude.

Integra war noch mal kurz in ihr Büro gegangen, um nachzusehen ob was rein gekommen war. Leider fand sie nichts neues was ihr einen Hinweis geben konnte auf das vorhin gehörte. Sie traute Anderson nicht über den Weg und irgendwas sagte ihr das an der ganzen Sache was faul war. Wenn sie nur wüsste was. Sie fasste sich kurz an die Schläfen. Diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen wurden immer Schlimmer. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Schon halb neun vorbei. Sie ging noch mal alle Vorfälle die es in letzter Zeit gegeben hatte durch. Sie fand keinen Hinweis auf irgendwas. Und das beunruhigte sie.

Als Alucard eintraf ging er in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er dachte nach. Irgendwas an der ganzen Sache störte ihn und das ganz gewaltig. Er ließ sich nicht gerne an der Nase herumführen. Und das tat gerade jemand. Er konnte es spüren dass irgendwo, irgendwer in gerade auslachte. Hm so wie die Sache aussah würde es nicht einfach werden, was auf sie zukam. Alucard fing an in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Eigentlich wollte er schlafen doch er konnte nicht. Er entschloss sich mal kurz bei Integra vorbeizuschauen. Er spürte es dass sie noch nicht schlief. Auch wenn es nach 10 Uhr war.

Alucard beobachte sie etwas aus dem Schatten heraus. Wie sie ein Papier nach dem anderen durchlas und es wieder weg legte. Er mochte es ihr dabei zusehen. Nicht mehr als einmal hatte er es probiert sie so zu Zeichnen. Doch an das Original kam es nie heran.

Alucard materialisierte sich und tratt hinter Integra. Diese hatte ihn anscheinend nicht gehört. Was ihn nicht verwunderte. Er bewegte sich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Diesmal hatte sie ihn bemerkt. Sie sah müde aus. Sehr müde. Jedoch versuchte sie es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht täuschen. „Was gibt es?" fragte sie ihn. „Warum arbeitest du noch?" fragte er sie daraufhin. „Alucard, antworte mir nicht mit einer ‚Gegenfrage!" sagte Integra gereizt. Darauf erntete sie ein Grinsen. „ Wir sind aber heute wieder gereizt" sagte Alucard etwas spöttisch. „Alucard, wenn du mir sonst nichts mitzuteilen hast dann geh!" kam es von einer immer gereizteren Integra. Alucard ignorierte ihren Einwand. Und meinte leicht spöttisch: "Dir geht es nicht gut, im Gegensatz zu uns Vampiren braucht ihr Menschen Unmengen an Schlaf um eure Schwachen Körper überhaupt Gesund zu halten. Wenn du Hellsing weiter führen willst, dann solltest du schon lange im Bett liegen. Und von kleine Schmetterlingen und Blümchen träumen". Integra dachte sie höre schlecht was hatte er gerade da gesagt. War sie etwa ein Kind oder was. Ihr platzte der Kragen sie schrie ihn an was er sich den einbilde so mit ihr zu reden. Das sie kein Kind mehr sei und sehr wohl wüsste was sie machte. Und wenn es sie umbringen würde, könnte es ihm egal sein. Sie ließe sich doch nicht Vorschreiben von einem Monster, wie sie zu arbeiten hätte. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Alucard hatte das ganze bis dahin noch genossen. Er mochte es wenn sie so aufgebracht war. Doch das ging ihm zu weit. Er ließe sich eine Menge gefallen aber das hier? Er spürte wie der Zorn in ihm brodelte. „Schön, dann Arbeite dich doch kaputt, wenn dir ja soviel dran liegt. Mir kann es ja egal sein. Ich bin ja ein Monster!" sagte er zornig. „ Mach dass du mir aus den Augen kommst!" schrie sie ihn an. „Liebend gern „ sprach er bevor er in einer Wand verschwand.

Integra schaute noch eine ganze Weile die Wand an in der Alucard verschwunden war. Sie spürte das der Streit ihr nicht gut getan hatte. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie wollte noch ein paar Papiere durchlesen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Nach einem weiteren versuch gab sie auf. Legte die Papiere in ihre Mappe zurecht und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Kaum hatten sich ihre Augen geschlossen schlief sie. Jedoch jemand anderes Schlief nicht. Alucard lag in seinem Sarg und dachte darüber nach. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so stur sein. So was war ihm unbegreiflich. Von ihm aus konnte sie sich überarbeiten, und noch kränker werden. Er würde sie auf jedenfalls nicht mehr in ihr Bett tragen, wenn sie wieder mal bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen war. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief auch er ein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Alucard und Integra redeten in den nächsten Tag kein Wort miteinander. Um es treffender zu Bezeichnen Integra ignorierte Alucard komplett. Dieser hatte sich in seinen Keller verkrochen und kam nur äußerst selten zum Vorschein. Was bei Walter und Seras zu Verwunderung führte. Das die zwei sich alle Tage lang, in den Haaren lagen war normal. Aber das sie danach Tagelang sich ignorierten und kaum miteinander sprachen war äußert selten.

Derweil hatte Integra Mühe ihre immer stärker werdende Grippe zurückzuhalten. Mittlerweile war Husten und leichtes Schwindelgefühl zu den Halsschmerzen hinzugekommen. Hinzukam das Walter jeden ihrer Schritte schon mit Adleraugen beobachteten. Mittlerweile brachte Walter 3-mal täglich Tee. Integra fragte sich langsam ob es noch normal war so viele verschiedene Teesorten zu besitzen.

Sie kramte in einen Papierstapel, nach Papieren die sie eventuell vergessen haben könnte. Aus Vorsicht schaute sie lieber noch mal nach. In letzter Zeit hatte sie erstaunlich wenig Arbeit, ihr Verdacht dass Walter ihr Arbeit abnahm um sie zu schonen lag nahe. Integra blickte auf die Wanduhr die aus schwerem Holz gearbeitet war und halb 2 Uhr mittags anzeigte. Es war zu früh, um jetzt schon ins Bett zu gehen, außerdem würde Walter sich mit seinem verdacht dass sie krank sei bestätigt fühlen und sie Kommentar los ins Bett stecken. Spazieren gehen konnte sie auch nicht, es regnete in den letzten Tagen ununterbrochen wie aus Eimern. Vielleicht hohl ich mir einfach nur ein Buch aus der Bibliothek und les ein bisschen überlegte Integra. Immerhin das hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr getan. Sie stand auf räumte noch schnell die Papiere weg und ging in den Keller zur Bibliothek.

Alucard schlief schon lange nicht mehr. Er fühlte es, das sie hier unten war. Ihn überraschte es, dass sie in der Bibliothek war und nach was zu Lesen suchte. Anscheinend hatte Walter ihr arbeit abgenommen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sah und auch nicht spüren konnte beobachtete er sie dennoch die ganze Zeit. Nur weil er Sauer war und sich ihr nicht zeigte, hieße das noch lange nicht das er nicht auf sie aufpasste. Sie schien was gefunden zu haben, denn sie machte sich gleich wieder auf dem Weg nach oben. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen der so Stur war wie sie. Er konnte es schwer leugnen aber es gefiel ihm, und er liebte es.

Walter war überrascht als er Integra den 3 Uhr Tee bringen wollte, dass sie nicht in ihrem Büro war. Stattdessen fand er sie auf ihrer Fensterbank sitzend. Mit einem Buch in der Hand und den Regen beobachtend. Sie war als Kind schon immer fasziniert gewesen vom Regen und hatte oft Stunden zugebracht ihn zu beobachten. „Geht es euch gut Lady Integra?" fragte er leise. Integra nickte nur stumm ohne den Regen aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich stelle euch den Tee auf den Tisch" sagte Walter mit einem besorgten Blick. Er fragte sich ob sie den Regen beobachtete oder ob sie überhaupt was wahrnahm. Sie schaute in letzter Zeit öfters Gedankenverloren in den Regen mit einem oft schon fast traurigen Blick. Walter fragte sich ob es etwas mit dem Streit zu tun hatte. Aber er fand die Idee total absurd. Als Walter gegangen war drehte sich Integra kurz um und sah auf den dampfenden Tee. Schon wieder eine andere Sorte. Sammelte Walter Tee oder wie? Sie lehnt sich an das Fenster. Sie drückte ihre Stirn an das kühle Glas und schaute weiter dem Regen zu. Sie liebte das Spiel der Wassertropfen auf der Scheibe wie sie vor ihren Augen tanzten. Verschwammen und im Licht ein Farbenspiel wiedergaben in allen Möglichen Schattierungen und Tönen. Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm leicht vor ihren Augen.

Seras war unterdessen mit Putzen beschäftigt. Irgendwie hatte sie tierische Angst vor Spinnen. Aus dem Grund putze sie ihr Zimmer. Diese ekligen kleinen Viecher, schon allein der Gedanke ließ sie schaudern. Sie war gerade fertig geworden und stellte alles zusammen als ihr die Seife aus der Hand rutschte und über den Boden schlidderte. „Scheiße" grummelte Seras. „Die ist so verdammt klitschig". Sie kniete sich auf dem Boden um nach dem entflohenen Stück Seife zu suchen. Unter dem Tisch sah sie sie. Sie grabbelte unter den Tisch und wollte die Seife gerate aufheben. Als eine Stimme sie erschreckte. „Das sieht interessant aus". Seras schreckte hoch und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch. „Poah ey ne." sagte Seras. Das tat vielleicht weh. Sie kam unter dem Tisch hervor und sah Alucard der gerade durch eine Wand tratt. „Verzeihung Meister, ich war beim Putzen." Sagte Seras entschuldigend. „Du solltest wohl besser deine Wahrnehmung trainieren als dich um so was zu kümmern" meinte Alucard tadelnd. Seras wurde knallrot. „Aber das ist jetzt eh egal. Mach dich bereit heute Abend gibt es Arbeit" sagte Alucard und verschwand wieder durch die Wand. Seine Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf „Eine Menge Arbeit auf die wir so lange gewartet haben". Seras lies die Seife, Seife sein und holte eilig ihre Waffe. Sie lief eilig zur Tür. Leider übersah sie die Seife die vor der Tür lag. Und sie in hohen Bogen zum ausrutschen brachte.

Alucard materialisierte sich in Integras Zimmer. Er fand sie angelehnt an ihr Fenster schlafend vor. Das Buch das sie auf dem schoss hatte war vor geraumer Zeit auf den Boden gefallen. Leise tratt er vor sie und fasste ihr mit seiner Hand sanft an die Stirn. Sie war warm, zu warm. Es besorgte ihn sie hatte leichtes Fieber. Er hoffte dass es bald wieder weg sein würde. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr runter und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft. Ihre Lippen schmeckten herrlich süß. Sie bekam von dem allen gar nichts mit. Wenn sie es gemerkt hätte, sie hätte ihn garantiert 2 m unter die Erde befördert.

Leicht stupste er sie an. Integra schlug zögernd die Augen auf. „Ist was passiert?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Noch nicht ich wollte dir nur mitteilen dass es losgeht." Meinte Alucard und verschwand im Dunkeln.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Integra hatte nicht lange überlegt. Sie hatte sich ihre Waffe und Schwert geholt ihren Mantel angezogen und war gerade auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle. Unten wurde sie von Seras und Walter erwartet. „Wollt ihr euch nicht ausruhen bei einem Tee und uns das machen lassen?" bat Walter. „Ich bin dazu sehr wohl in der Lage! antworte Integra.

„Sind die Truppen bereit?" „Ja Lady Integra" kam es von Walter zögerlich. „Gut, na dann los" Integra ging zur Tür. Hielt aber kurz inne. Und drehte sich zu Walter um. „Wo ist Alucard" fragte sie ihn. „ Ich bin hier" kam es von einem sich materialisierenden Alucard. Eigentlich hatte Integra nur gefragt, weil sie verdecken wollte das kurzzeitig alles vor ihren Augen verschwommen war und ihr leicht schwindelig geworden war. Sie spürte Alucards Blick auf ihr, der sie eindringlich ansah. Sie wandte sich zur Tür um seinen Blick zu entgehen.

Integra wollte gerade in ihr Auto steigen als ihr erneut alles vor den Augen verschwamm. Alucard hatte sie am Arm gepackt um zu verhindern dass sie umkippte. „Du gehörst ins Bett!".

Integra befreite sich mit einem ruck aus seinem Griff. „Ich lass mir von dir nicht vorschreiben was ich zu tun habe." erwiderte Integra. „Sei nicht so stur, willst du dich umbringen?" fragte er sie zornig. „Ich weis was ich mache und nichts wird mich davon abhalten" erwiderte Integra ebenfalls nun leicht zornig. „Ruf bloß nicht nach mir um Hilfe, wenn du umkippst." meinte nun Alucard verärgert.

Integra ignorierte seinen letzten Satz und stieg ins Auto.

Alucard sah ihr noch einen Augenblick nach. Wie kann einem nur die Arbeit wichtiger sein als die eigene Gesundheit fragten sich Alucard. Er drehte sich um und sah eine verwirrte Seras. „Was den? blaffte er Seras an. „Ääähhmmhm niiichtttts" stotterte Seras und lief knall rot. Das was sie gerade beobachtet hatte fand sie äußerst interessant. „Meister? Ihr sorgt euch wohl um Lady Integra oder" fragte sie und lief wieder rot an. „Das geht dich rein gar nichts an, Fräulein Polizistin!" meinte Alucard zornig. „Und jetzt zieh zu das du dich auf den weg machst und zwar schnell."

„Jaaaa Meeeister." Stotterte Seras. Packte ihre Waffe und fing an loszulaufen. Wenn Alucard sauer war, war mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen. Also beeilte sie sich lieber. Leider übersah sie einen etwas größeren Stein. Und sie fiel der Länge nach hin.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

Im Zentrum von London war mittlerweile pures Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Feuerwehr kam den vereinzelten Grossbränden nicht mehr hinterher. Menschen liefen kreuz und quer durch die Straßen. Eltern suchten ihre Kinder. Kleinkinder schrien. In dunklen Gassen heulten Hunde als wollten sie die Kinder beklagen. Menschen brachten sich gegenseitig um. Hier und dort stürzten Gebäude ein. Alles war durcheinander. Die Polizei versucht Ordnung hineinzubringen, doch ohne Erfolg. Viel mehr verschlimmerte es sich, umso mehr Zeit verstrich.

Als Integra eintraf war gerade der Big Ben eingestürzt. Was dazu führte das es noch mehr Chaos gab. Sie wurde freudig von dem Polizeichef der Londoner Polizei in Empfang genommen. Da er hoffte es durch das eingreifen der Hellsingorganisation endlich das heillose durcheinander beseitigt werden konnte und somit wieder Ruhe einkehrte. Der Polizeichef informiert Integra kurz darüber das es vor über 20 Minuten angefangen hätte und er keine Ahnung habe was der Auslöser war. Er wusste aber dass es im Tower angefangen hatte. Dort wären mittlerweile alle Menschen schon geflohen oder tot. „Da sind Vampire am Werk wir übernehmen die Sache. Und wir fangen am Tower an." entschied Integra ohne zu zögern. Mit Walter im Schlepptau ging sie zu ihrem Auto. „Irgendwas find ich komisch an der Sache, Walter, oder sehe ich das falsch?" fragte Integra zu Walter gewand. „Ich könnte mir nie anmaßen, Ihre Beurteilung in Frage zu stellen Lady Integra." meinte Walter mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Schicken Sie alle Truppen zum Tower! Mal sehen was uns da erwartet". befahl Integra. „Wie Sie wünschen My Lady! Walter drehte sich um und ging zu den Truppen um sie über das neuste zu Informieren und ihnen ihre neuen Befehle zu geben.

„Lady Integra?" fragte eine etwas total verwirrte Seras. „Was soll ich den machen?"

Integra drehte sich zu Seras um. „Zum Tower und zwar dalli!" „Ähhhmmm jaawohhl" stotterte Seras. Das war unheimlich. Wenn Alucard und Integra sich in der Wolle hatte waren beide ungenießbar, fand Seras. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Meister Alucard. Sie fand ihn an einen Truppentransporter angelehnt in den Himmel starrend. „Meister Alucard?"

„Was ist, verlangt die werte Dame nach mir oder was?" fragte er zynisch. „Ähm ne ich wollt nur fragen ob ihr auch zum Tower geht?" fragte Seras. Alucard schaute zu Seras. „Sieht wohl danach aus" brummte er nur und verschwand. Echt jetzt dachte sich Seras. Das war mittlerweile nicht mehr lustig, können die sich nicht unter sich anzicken. Aber neee des wäre ja zuviel verlangt, mit diesem Gedanken ging sie zu den Truppen zurück und fuhr mit ihnen zum Tower.

Walter war währenddessen wieder zu Integra zurückgekehrt um sie in Kenntnis zu setzen das die Truppen auf den Weg waren. Er konnte seine Besorgnis über Integras zustand leider nicht ignorieren. Als sie sich gerade den Fieberschweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Bitte Lady Integra, achten Sie doch bitte etwas auf ihre Gesundheit." bat er sie. „Es geht schon, ist ja bald alles vorbei. Keine Sorge" bekam er als antwort. Es beruhigte ihn ganz und gar nicht. „Wir sollten uns auch langsam auf dem Weg machen, Walter" meinte Integra und stieg ins Auto. „Wie ihr wünscht, My Lady".

Die Truppen brauchten so schien es eine Ewigkeit um sich bis zum Tower vorzukämpfen. Umso näher sie ihm kamen umso weniger Chaos herrschte. Dafür nahm die Verwüstung zu. Die einzige Person die keine Probleme hatte zum Tower zu kommen war Alucard. Aber er tratt dem ganzen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits war das wieder etwas für ihn, eine neue Herausforderung, nach Incognito war es langweilig geworden. Der andere Grund war Integra. Wenn sie nicht wäre, würde er einfach alles in Schutt und Asche legen und somit die Feindliche Vampirgruppe einfach niedermetzeln. Aber da sie dabei war musste er Rücksicht nehmen. Er konnte nicht zulassen das ihr was passierte. Er beobachtete wie die Truppen eintrafen und sich positionierten um weiter Befehle zu erhalten. Als Walter mit Integra eintraf bemerkte er sofort das Walters Besorgnis zugenommen hatte.

Die Truppenführer scharrten sich um Integra um zu erfahren wie sie vorgehen sollten. Alucard gesellte sich dazu, Integra ignorierte ihn. Er tauschte ein paar Blicke mit Walter. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte mit den Augen als wollte er sagen du kennst sie doch. Alucard entging nicht das Walter Integra immer wieder mal besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Integra schien von dem allem nichts mitzubekommen sie war viel zu vertieft in die Gespräche mit den Truppenführern um ihr weiteres vorgehen zu Planen. Er beobachtete sie wie sie so im Gespräch vertieft war. Sie schien gar nicht zu merken dass ihr kalter Fieberschweiß im Gesicht stand. Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu sehen, dass sie Fieber hatte. Viel mehr besorgte es Alucard das es unheimlich schnell gestiegen war.

Man kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es am besten wäre die Truppen neu zu verteilen und somit erst die Umgebung zu sichern, und sich dann langsam von innen nach außen vorzuarbeiten. Dazu sollte man zuerst den Auslöser, also den Tower unter die Lupe nehmen und herausfinden was der Auslöser für das alles war. Nein, viel eher war es Integras Beschluss. Den Tower wollte Integra zusammen mit Walter, Seras und einer Hand voll Männern unter die Lupe nehmen. Alucard gefiel es nicht das Integra ihn nicht mitnehmen wollte.

„Lady Integra, soll ich ihr Schwer und ihre Waffe holen?" fragte Walter. „Nein, Walter das ist nicht nötig." Integra ging zu ihrem Auto. Alucard folgte ihr. „Warum willst du nicht dass ich dabei bin?" fragte er sie. Integra drehte sich nicht zu ihm um als sie ihr Schwer an ihren Gürtel befestigte. „Du musst die Umgebung im Augen behalten." war das einzige was er als antwort bekam. „Na und das kann ich im Tower auch" erwiderte er zornig. Integra ignorierte Alucard komplett was ihn noch wütender machte. Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg als sie wieder zurück zu den Truppen wollte. „Ich gehe mit, und nichts wird es ändern."

Integra schaute ihn an und lief an ihm vorbei. Als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war wischte sie sich erneut den Fieberschweiß von der Stirn und drehte sich noch mal zu Alucard um. „Wäre nichts neues, das du nicht das tust was man dir befiehlt."

„Ich bin dein Diener der dich beschützt und das tue ich auch und nichts wird mich von abhalten" erwiderte er. Integra schaute ihn noch kurz an, und drehte sich um und lief zu den Truppen zurück dicht gefolgt von Alucard.

Bei den Truppen überprüften sie nochmals ihre Ausrüstung. Alucard bekam von Walter neue Munition. „Bei dem Tempo bricht sie bald zusammen, Walter" flüsterte er ihm zu. Walter nickt. „Sie ist nun mal so!" flüsterte er zurück.

„Sind alle bereit?" fragte Integra in die Gruppe. „Ja Sir!" hallte es wieder. „Na dann los!"

Die Soldaten stürmten in 2Mann Gruppen in den Tower. Seras ging mit Walter, und Integra mit Alucard. Eigentlich sah es mehr so aus das sich Seras und Walter verdrückt hatten, da sie nicht in den Genuss des Zickenterrors kommen wollten.

Der Tower von London war extrem dunkel. Integra hatte mühe überhaupt was zu erkennen. Alucard hatte keine Problem, warum auch er war ein Wesen der Nacht. Er fand es lustig sie zu beobachten wie sie halber erahnend durch den Tower lief. An einem Flur wollte er sie noch warnen, dass eine Treppe kam, doch es war schon zu Spät. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war er an ihrer Seite hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen umzu verhindern das sie die Treppe runterfiehl. Integra war zu überrascht gewesen um irgendwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Alucard genoss es, er hatte sie zum ersten Mal richtig im Arm. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte ließ er sie los. „Ich glaub ich geh ab jetzt vor." Meinte Alucard. Integra nickte nur. „Danke" flüsterte sie nur. Alucard konnte fühlen das ihr Fieber weiter gestiegen war. Ihre Augen waren mittlerweile Glasig geworden. In den dunklen Kellergewölben des Towers erhellte schummriges Licht die Dunkelheit. Integra war sichtlich überrascht das es hier heller war als oben. Alucard beunruhigte es.

Währenddessen liefen Walter und Seras aus der anderen Richtung in die Kellergewölbe. Die Truppen hatten sich übers gesamte Gelände verteilt. Und Arbeiteten sich von oben nach unten vor. „Haben die sich eigentlich schon zerfleischt?" fragte Seras. Walter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube nicht, Fräulein Seras Victoria", meinte Walter immer noch grinsend. „Die raufen sich denke ich, gerade zusammen."

„Wie immer!" meinte Seras. Sie blieb auf einmal stehen. „Walter, was sind das für Zeichen an der Wand?" „Welche Zeichen?" fragte Walter. „Na diese" meinte Seras und deutete auf die Wand.

Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckte Alucard an einer Wand ebenfalls diese Zeichen. „Mit was ist das geschrieben?" fragte Integra neugierig. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte die Roten Zeichen. „Es ist Blut", meinte Alucard. Integra zog ihre Hand sofort zurück und wischte sich ihre Hand sauber.

Im gesamten Kellergeschoss zogen sich an vereinzelnden Wänden Symbole und Zeichen einer alten Sprache aus Blut entlang.

„Kannst du das Lesen?" fragte Integra. Alucard nickte. Integra und Alucard schreckten hoch als auf der anderen Seite ein rumpeln zu hören war. Und am Fuß der Treppe Seras erschien. Sie richtete sich auf und wurde knallrot als sie Alucard und Integras Blicke auf sich spürte. „Er war es" und deute auf den erscheinenden Walter. „Ich bin total unschuldig" verteidigte sich Walter. Alucard und Integra schauten sich und an und schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Des kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein, jetzt fliegt sie auch schon im Dunkeln hin, dachte sich Integra. „Na ja irgendwann bekommt sie es auch wieder in den Griff, " meinte Alucard. „Alucard" schrie sie ihn an. „Les nie wieder meine Gedanken". Alucard hielt lieber die Klappe. Er merkte dass sie durch das Fieber extrem gereizt war.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

Alucard schaute sich jede Wand an. Er hatte Integra bei Walter und Seras gelassen, um sich in Ruhe umsehen zu können. Das ergab alles keinen Sinn. An jeder Wand waren andere Symbole und Zeichen die anscheinend überhaupt nicht zueinander passten. Aber er wusste somit zumindest was mit dem Menschen hier in der Umgebung passiert war. Anscheinend hatte die Helldeamons, so nannte sich die Gruppe oder eher Sekte genannt, die Menschen ausbluten lassen um so ihre Tinte zu bekommen für die Wandmalereien. Und es schien eine Menge Blut zu sein. Die Gräben um den Tower waren mit Leichen gefüllt.

Alucard hörte Integras Stimme die nach ihm rief und ihn bat zu kommen. Er zögerte nicht und tauchte neben Seras im Kellergewölbe auf. Die schon auf ihn wartete. „Wo ist Integra und Walter?" fragte er. „Die sind schon vor gegangen" antwortete Seras. „Die Truppen haben Alarm geschlagen sie werden angegriffen. Integra vermutete das es ein Hinterhalt mit dem Tower war."

Blöde Kuh, dachte sich Alucard. Sie war nicht in der Lage zu kämpfen. Alucard und Seras machten sich auf dem Weg nach oben. Sie brauchten nicht lange schon im Untergeschoss hörten sie Waffen feuern und Geschrei.

Im Erdgeschoss fanden sie schon die ersten Staubreste. Seras hatte ihre Waffe gezogen und rechnete jeden Moment damit dass ein Freak vorbei kam. Alucard lief einfach weiter ohne drauf zu achten. Und wenn sich einer im in den Weg stellte feuerte er in Sekundenbruchteil und schon Problem gelöst. Im Hof war ein heilloses Durcheinander, Seras kam mittlerweile mit dem Laden ihrer Waffe kaum noch nach. Das war wie Tondauben schießen. Die Freaks kamen in Hülle und Fülle. Man konnte einen Abschießen und an seiner Stelle drahten 3-4 andere Freaks. Alucard suchte Integra sah sie aber im Gefecht nicht. Die Truppen fingen an Handgranaten zu werfen um wenigstens etwas Luft zu bekommen. Er sah nur noch Walter der sich gerade in Deckung brachte vor einer Granate. Alucard versuchte sich einen Weg zu ihm zu bannen. Knallte dabei 4 Freaks ab kam aber nicht vorwärts. Er schrie über das Getümmel zu Walter rüber. „Wo ist Integra?". Walter brauchte eine Weile um zu antworten da er gerade sich mit ein paar Zombies beschäftigte. „Ich hab sie zuletzt vor dem Tor gesehen" schrie er zurück. Alucard versuchte sich nun in Richtung Tor vorzukämpfen.

Seras hingegen versuchte krampfhaft überhaupt noch irgendwas zu Sehen was nicht Freaks waren. Sie schloss sich der Sturmtruppe an die mittlerweile große Löcher in die Reihen der Freaks geschlagen hatten.

Alucard hörte eine Stimme die in auslachte. Nicht nur auslachte sondern sich amüsierte. Er Teleportierte sich in den Tower. Und folgte dem Lachen in seinem Kopf. Im Kellergewölbe leuchteten die Symbolen und Schriftzeichen, als wollten sie ihm den Weg weisen. Das Lachen nahm zu umso näher er dem Kerker kam. Der Kerker brannte, inmitten der Flamme saß ein lachender Vampir, seine Kleidung brannte ebenfalls. Um es treffender zu beschreiben sah es aus als bestände die Kleidung nur aus Feuer. Der Vampir selber sah bleich aus fast weiß und war mit den Symbolen und Zeichen wie sie im Tower zu finden war tätowiert. Über dies verfügte er über eine Körpergröße von 2 Metern.

Der Vampir ging auf Alucard zu und fing an zu tanzen. Er tanzte um Alucard herum, sprang hüpfte und rollte. „Hm wenn Wahnsinn einen Schrumpfen lassen würde könntest du von der ‚Teppichkante Fallschirmspringen." meinte Alucard spöttisch. „Ich bin nicht geisteskrank!" flüsterte der Vampir. „Ich bin der Erlöser der Welt. Ich bin gekommen um alle Menschen zu holen, damit wir Vampire uns erheben können. Um über die neue Welt zu reagieren wie sie uns bestimmt ist."

„Du bist verrückt" erwiderte Alucard nur und zog seine Waffe. „Damit wirst du mich nicht besiegen" flüsterte der Vampir. "Wenn ich besiegt werde treten andere an meiner Stelle."

„Ich glaub die Luft da oben bekommt dir nicht gut" meinte Alucard mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. Der Feuervampir sprühte Feuer. Alucard wich aus. Aufhebung der Bahnsiegel 3, 2 und 1 Klassifizierung A. aus Alucards rechter und linker Seite wuchsen Hundeköpfe. Auf seinem Oberkörper erschienen unzählige Augen. Die schwärze die von Alucard ausging erlöschte das Feuer breitete sich aus und verschlang alles Licht. Der Feuervampir lachte immer noch. Alucard ging auf ihn zu und backte den Feuervampir am Hals und hob ihn hoch. Dieser Lachte seine Haut fing an zu glühen und zu dampfen aus seinem Ohren stick Rauch. Alucard lies das unbeeindruckt, er drückte einfach seine Hand zusammen. Als der Vampir nach wenigen Minuten begriff das Feuer, Hitze Alucard nichts ausmachte begann er zu lachen. Ein wahnsinniges Lachen. Alucard drückte solange zu bis er den Kopf von der Wirbelsäule gelöst hatte. Der Kopf viel zu Boden und rollte ein paar Meter eher er zu Staub zufiel. Das Lachen des Feuervampirs halte noch Minuten im Tower.

Walter vernichtete gerade einen weiteren Vampir der Helldeamons anhand seiner Fäden. Danach suchte er seinen Schützling.

Integra hatte ihre Waffe längst nicht mehr in gebrauch. Sie hatte keine Munition mehr. Das war einer dieser Augenblicke wo sie froh war ihr Schwert zu haben. Sie teilte gerade einen Freak in zwei Teile. Als ihr für wenige Sekunden Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie stütze sich mit ihrem Schwert ab. Vor ihr erschien ein Freak, mit Mühe hob sie ihr Schwert und schlug ihm den Schädel ab. Sie musste sich Stark konzentrieren. Mittlerweile sah sie auch schlechter. Den Fieberschweiß weg zu wischen hatte sie aufgegeben es kostete eh Zeit.

Walter entdeckte Integra auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Er beeilte sich zu ihr zu kommen. Auf dem Weg zu ihr bekam er gerade noch mit wie sie wieder einen Freak in zwei Teile teilte bevor er auch wieder ein paar vor der Nase hatte. Nach ein paar Drähten waren die Freaks kleine Würfelchen die sich in Staub verwandelten. Nun hatte er freie Bahn. „Lady Integra?" rief er. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf zu ihm musste sich aber wieder um die Freaks vor ihr kümmern. Nach ein paar Drähten von Walter die sie in Stücke rissen hatten sie kurz Zeit ein paar Worte zu wechseln. „Lady Integra geht es euch gut?" fragte er. Integra schaute ihn an „Ja ganz OK".

„Lady Integra ihr müsst euch etwas ausruhen ihr brecht bald zusammen." bat Walter. „Walter dafür haben wir keine Zeit!" schrie Integra, denn auf einmal waren Freaks vor ihnen. Sie kämpften sich bis zu einer Seitengasse vor. Walter begann sich nun richtig Sorgen zu machen. Integra hatte richtig Probleme zu kämpfen. Sie stützte sich öfters mit dem Schwert ab und brauchte auch recht lange um Angriffe abzuwehren. Walter bemühte sich Integra so gut es ging zu verteidigen. Jedoch wurden sie immer weiter in die Gasse gedrängt.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kapitel

Alucard lief auf dem Hof rum und schoss vereinzelte Rumlaufende Freaks ab. Wo war Integra? Wo war Walter und Seras? Er schaute sich um also hier können sie nicht mehr sein. Er ging nach draußen auf die Straße. Die Nacht war mittlerweile Dunkel geworden, die Brände waren größtenteils gelöscht worden. Und das flackern der noch vereinzelten Feuer wurde von der Finsternis verschluckt. Es fing auch wieder an in Strömen zu Regnen. Hier und dort gab es kleinere Truppen die durch die Straßen zogen um die restlichen Freaks zu töten. In einer Gruppe entdeckte er Seras. Er lief auf sie zu. „Wo ist Integra und Walter?" fragte er sie. „Ähm ja also, als ich sie zuletzt gesehen haben waren sie da vorne", antwortete Seras und deutete auf die Kreuzung am ende der Straße.

Alucard schaute sich als er an der Kreuzung war um. Konnte aber nichts erkennen. Außer ne Menge Staub der vom Regen aufweichte. Er folge ihm und landete in einer Gasse wo Walter und Integra gegen eine gesamte Truppe von Freaks kämpften. Ähm eigentlich Walter kämpfe, Integra hielt sich größtenteils zurück. Sie kniete halber auf dem Boden und stütze sich auf ihr Schwert ab. Das Bild gefiel ihm nicht also Griff er ein. Er brauchte nicht lange und alle Freaks verfielen in Staub. „Oh Master Alucard, Gott sei dank das sie da sind", entfuhr es Walter. Alucard grinste Walter an. „Lieber spät als früh".

Alucard drehte sich zu Integra um. „Meine Herrin geht es euch gut? fragte er sie. Sie nickte nur und stand auf. „Ich werde den Wagen holen" meinte Walter und verschwand im Dunkeln. Ein rauschen war im Dunkeln zu hören. „Was ist den das?" fragte Integra. „Runter schrie!" Alucard. Stürzte sich innerhalb einer Sekunde auf Integra, packte sie und riss sie zu Boden. Integra konnte nicht mal fragen was los ist. Als das Gebäude links zu ihnen sie unter sich begrub.

Alucard lag auf Integra unter den Trümmern. Er konnte ihre Hitze von dem Fieber spüren. Genoss es aber auch wieder ihr so nah sein zu dürfen. So würde er gerne noch Stunden verbringen, aber er konnte nicht. Sie war krank. Er räumte die Trümmer aus dem Weg und zog eine total verwirrte Integra nach sich aus dem Schutt. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte er sie besorgt. Integra hob ihre Hand und verpasste Alucard eine Ohrfeige. „Fass mich nie wieder an!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Mach deinen Scheiß doch allein" schrie er zurück drehte sich um und ging.

Als er um die Ecke lief wäre er fast mit Seras zusammengeprallt. „Geh mir ausm Weg" schnauzte er sie an.

Hä was hat er den jetzt schon wieder dachte sich Seras. Als Seras in die Gasse bog in der sie Walter geschickt hatte erblickte sie Integra. Die am Boden kniete sich auf ihr Schwert stütze und sich den Bauch hielt um sie bildete sich eine immer schnell größer werdende Blutlache. „Integra" rief Seras und rannte auf sie stolperte aber über einen Menscharm und legte sich im hohen Bogen hin. Integra bemerkte nur noch wie Seras auf sie zu gerannt kam bevor alles vor ihren Augen verschwamm und sie nur noch Schwärze vernahm und die kühle des Regens. Seras bekam Panik klasse jetzt war Integra umgekippt und Bewusstlos, und sie war wieder auf die Schnauze gefallen. Scheiß Regen. Integra war schon krank und jetzt da. Na toll.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Kapitel

Walter und Seras warteten zusammen im Flur vor Integras Zimmer. Walter war kreidebleich und fast einem Herzinfarkt nahe. Seras beruhigte ihn. „Sie wird schon wieder das Haut sie so schnell nicht um." Nur leider schaffte Seras es nicht sich zu beruhigen, geschweige den Walter. Seras schaute an sich hinunter. Ihre gesamte Kleidung war mit Integras Blut und Schlamm durchweicht. „Ähm ich geh mal mich umziehen, ich komm gleich wieder". Seras ging in den Keller zog sich um und lief an Alucards Zimmer vorbei als sie wieder hoch wollte. Seine Tür war nur angelehnt, vorsichtig klopfte sie an und öffnete die Tür ganz. Alucard saß auf seinem Stuhl und las. „Ähm Verzeihung ich wollte nicht stören", brachte sie heraus. Alucard sah nicht vom Buch auf und fragte nur „Was ist?"

„Nichts ich dachte nur ihr seid auch oben bei Walter." Alucard schaute nur kurz auf musterte Seras und blickte wieder in sein Buch. „Sieht nicht danach aus oder" fragte er spöttisch. „Hm ne ich dachte nur ihr wolltet auch wissen wie es Lady Integra geht."

„Warum hat sie endlich eingesehen, dass es besser ist ins Bett zu gehen" fragte er.

„Hmm nein ich dachte mehr wegen ihren Verletzungen" meinte Seras. „Was für Verletzungen?" fragte ein entgeisterter Alucard. Sein Buch hatte er weg gelegt und war aufgestanden. „Ähm na ja das ist noch nicht klar, der Arzt ist noch bei ihr. Walter hat das ziemlich mitgenommen, " stotterte Seras. Alucard ließ Seras alleine in seinem Zimmer zurück. Danke für nichts dachte sich Seras.

Alucard erschien neben einem immer noch total geschocktem Walter auf dem Flur. „Walter, von was für Verletzungen hat Seras gesprochen", fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Sie hat sich beim Einsturz des Gebäudes verletzt", antworte Walter traurig. Das er sich sorgte war nicht zu übersehen. Die Tür ging auf und der Doktor kam heraus zusammen mit seinem Assistenten. Der Assistent schloss leise die Tür. „Wie sieht es aus, Dr. Aldridge?" fragte ein ungeduldiger Walter. „Nicht so besonders", antworte Dr. Aldridge. „Sie hat hohes Fieber, einen hohen Blutverlust ausgelöst durch die tiefe Wunde am Bauch, einen verstauchten Fuß, ein paar Abschürfungen, und eine nicht gerade leichte wunde am Bein. Sie kann vom Glück reden das sie nicht mit mehr davon gekommen ist."

„Wird sie wieder gesund?" fragte Alucard da Walter noch blasser geworden war. Der Doktor nickte „Sie brauch nur viel Bettruhe und nochmals Ruhe. Sie ist zurzeit noch bewusstlos. Wenn was sein sollte rufen sie einfach", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Doktor.

Alucard war wie versteinert. Er hatte total versagt in allem. Er war ja noch nicht mal in der Lage seine Herrin zu beschützen. „Es ist meine ‚Schuld, Walter" meinte Alucard deprimiert. „Daran trägt keiner die Schuld, meinte Walter. Mittlerweile war wieder etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht getreten. Im Flur polterte es und ein Fluchen war zu hören. Alucard und Walter sahen eine hochrote Seras erscheinen. „Kein Wort" brummte sie. „Scheiß Treppe! Warum hat dieses Haus so viele Treppen?"

Auf einmal bemerkte Seras Alucard. "Oh Sorry Meister, bin die Treppe runtergefallen. Hab ich was verpasst?" Walter informierte Seras über den Stand der Dinge. Alucard schaute deprimiert die Wand gegenüber an. „Ich schau mal nach ihr" sagte Walter und ging in Integras Zimmer. Es bekümmerte ihn sie so zu sehen. Aber er war erleichtert, dass sie bald wieder Gesund sein wurde. Er richtete ihr das Kopfkissen und Zupfte die Decke zu Recht. Untätig zu sein konnte er nicht er bekam dann immer so ein Gribbeln in den Fingern und wurde Unruhig. Was er eh schon war. Weil er nichts tun konnte beschloss er mal nach den rechten zu sehen, da Integra dazu ja nicht in der Lage war. Immerhin konnte sie so ihre Grippe auskurieren.

Als Walter wieder im Flur erschien stand nur noch Seras da und wartete auf ihn. „Wo ist den Alucard hin", fragte Walter. „Ach der ist schon Weg er meinte irgendwas von er wolle mal an die frische Luft", antwortete Seras. „Kann ich was tun ich hab gerade nichts", fragte Seras. „Bedaure Fräulein Seras Victoria machen sie sich doch einen freien Tag", meinte Walter. „Hm na ja OK, wenn sie meinen", Seras ging in ihr Zimmer und Tat mal was, was sie ewig nicht mehr getan hatte Lesen. Während Walter als Integras Vertretung anfing Papier durchzusehen.

Alucard lief im strömenden Regen über das Anwesen. Wie lange er so ging und sich Bäume und Skulpturen anschaute wusste er nicht ihm war es egal. Nach einer Weile kam er an einen alten Brunnen, er konnte sich noch an diesen erinnern. Integra hatte als Kind wenn sie ungestört sein wollte oft hier gelesen. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Brunnen und starte in den Nachthimmel und sah zu wie alles um ihn herum in der Nässe glänzte und noch Nässer wurde. Ein paar Stunden verweilte er so. Bis er sich dazu entschloss wieder zurück zu gehen und seiner Herrin mal einen Besuch abzustatten. Auf dem Weg zurück lief Alucard an einem Rosenstrauch vorbei der erstaunlicherweise blühte, er pflückte eine besonders schöne Rose und steckte sie ein. Im Anwesen Teleportierte er sich in Integras Zimmer. Sie war immer noch bewusstlos, lag in ihrem Schlafanzug im Bett und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Ihr Haar war noch immer etwas feucht vom Regen. Ob sie besser oder schlechter aussah konnte er nicht beurteilen. Er legte ihr die Rose die er gepflückt hatte neben sie auf das Kopfkissen. Alucard holte sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn ans Bett und setzte sich, verschränkte die Arme und wartete.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Kapitel

Jeden Abend legte er ihr eine neue Rose auf das Kopfkissen drei Tage lang. Walter wunderte sich jeden morgen darüber konnte es sich aber denken von wem die waren. Jedoch am vierten Tag fing nicht nur Walter an sich zu wundern sondern auch Alucard. Alucard sprach Walter darauf mal an, als er ihn in der Bibliothek antraf, das Integra schon längst hätte aufwachen müssen. Walter schien bedrückt, anscheinend wusste er das. Daraufhin holte Walter nochmals Dr. Aldridge. Dieser kam zu den Entschluss das Integra einen körperlichen Schock erlitten hätte der von dem hohen Fieber ausgelöst wurde, und sie deswegen immer noch Bewusstlos seihe. Man könne nur abwarten. Walter beruhigte das nicht, er richtete sich eher darauf ein Nachtwache bei Integra zu leisten. Davon hielt ihn aber Alucard ab, er würde es machen da Walter sich lieber ausruhen solle.

Also verbrachte Alucard nach seinen Einsätze die Zeit an Integras Seite.

In der fünften Nacht stand Alucard am Fenster und schaute sich den Mond an. Er schien heute ungewöhnlich hell. Der Mond erhellte das komplette Zimmer und die Schatten um ihn herum tanzten in seinem Licht. Alucard lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Glastür die auf den Balkon führte und überflog das Zimmer kurz. Integra lag in ihrem Bett, neben ihr auf dem Kissen eine Rose. Der Anblick Gefiel ihm. Er hatte ihr schon immer gern beim Schlafen zugeschaut. Sie schien dann immer so friedlich. Alucard schaute ihr so eine ganze Weile zu. Ihm viel nach einer Weile auf das sie aufzuwachen schien. Er trat an ihr Bett heran und beobachte ihr Gesicht. Tatsächlich nach einiger Zeit schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie starrte Alucard an. Sie hob ihre linke Hand und wollte sich an die Stirn fassen hielt mittendrin inne als sie die Infusion an ihrer Hand spürte. "Scheiße" entfuhr es ihr leise. „Geht es euch gut?" fragte Alucard. Integra nickte nur. Ihr blick viel auf die Rose auf ihrem Kissen die schönen roten Rosenblätter. Sie griff danach und berührte die weichen Blätter. „Pass auf das du dich nicht Stichst" mahnte Alucard. Integra roch an der Rose. Sie liebte Rosen das war kein Geheimnis. Sie schaute Alucard an „Was machst du hier?" fragte sie ihn. Alucard setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr am Bett und antwortete „Ich passe auf dich auf, meine Herrin". Integra schaute zum Fenster und betrachtete den Mond. Alucard saß schweigend neben ihr. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie wieder eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag erzählte Alucard Walter dass sie mal kurz wach gewesen sei. Walter freute sich ungemein. „Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass sie im Bett bleibt und nicht wieder Arbeiten will" meinte Walter.

In den nächsten Tagen wachte Integra immer häufiger mal auf, schlief aber die meiste Zeit. Eines Abends saß Alucard wieder an ihrem Bett als sie aufwachte. Sie probierte sich aufzusetzen schaffte es aber nicht, ihr Bauch und Bein tat einfach zu weh. „Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Alucard. Integra schüttelte den Kopf „geht schon".

Sie kuschelte sich wieder in ihr Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster nach einer Weile schaute sie Alucard an. „Sag mal sollte ich meinen Scheiß nicht selber machen?" fragte sie ihn. Alucard konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und sagte „Ich beschütze dich ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Integra drehte ihren Kopf zum Fenster und schaute wieder raus. Wie immer schlief sie wieder ein.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Integra unbedingt aufstehen. Walter war besorgt an ihrer Seite. „Lady Integra sie sollten wirklich noch im Bett bleiben." tadelte er sie. Integra lies sich nicht beirren und stand auf knickte aber sofort ein. Walter fing sie auf und stütze sie. Steckte sie aber sofort wieder ins Bett. „Ihr Bein ist noch nicht ganz ok das wird noch ein paar Wochen dauern. Soll ich euch was holen Mylady?" fragte er sie. Integra überlegte kurz. „Meinen Laptop" meinte sie grinsend. Walter rollte mit den Augen „Wie ihr wünscht Mylady".

Als Alucard am Abend in ihrem Zimmer erschien saß Integra auf ihrem Bett und hatte eine normale schwarze Hose und einen dunkelgrünen Pullover an. Auf ihrem schoss lag der Laptop. „Leg ihn weg! Sonst werfe ich ihn aus dem Fenster" meinte Alucard leicht zornig. Integra schaute nur mal kurz auf und tippte weiter. Alucard packte den Laptop und riss in ihr förmlich aus der Hand. „Waage es bloß nicht" schrie sie ihn an. „Du wolltest es ja so" Alucard wollte gerade ein Fenster öffnen als er ein krachen hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah Integra gekrümmt am Boden liegen. Anscheinend war sie aus dem Bett geklettert weil sie ihn aufhalten wollte. Er legte den Laptop auf ein Regal ab und ging danach zu ihr. Hob sie vom Boden auf und legte sie in ihr Bett. „Alles OK?" fragte er sie. „Ja", entfuhr es ihr bevor sie sich wieder zusammenkrümmte. Alucard legte sich neben sie. Zog sie zu sich und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Besser?" fragte er sie nach ein paar Minuten. Sie war überrascht der Schmerz war weg. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie ihn. Er stieg wieder aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie grinsend meinte er „Telekinese". Er griff nach ein paar Büchern auf ihrem Nachtisch und drückte ihr eins in die Hand. „Hier damit kannst du dir die Zeit vertreiben." Sie griff danach und Blätterte etwas drin rum. So ging auch dieser Tag vorbei.

Der folgende Tag war ein Mittwoch. Die Sonne schien und es war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Integra war gerade mit einem protestierenden Walter im Schlepptau in ihrem Büro angekommen. Sie stütze sich auf einen Stock und damit kam sie relativ gut vorwärts. „Bitte bleiben sie doch noch etwas im Bett die Arbeit kann ich doch noch für sie erledigen", bat er. „Walter hat recht", kam es aus einer Wand aus der Alucard erschien. „Ich kann aber nicht mehr liegen und immer nur lesen will ich auch nicht mehr", antworte Integra. „Wie wäre es den mit einem Spaziergang" schlug Alucard vor. „Bei Sonne?" fragte Integra und musterte Alucard. „Du weist das mir Sonnenlicht nichts ausmacht, ich hasse es nur", antworte Alucard. „Okay", meinte Integra. Alucard grinste. „Na dann darf ich bitten" er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Halt Moment" kam es von Walter. „Ich hole euch erst noch einen Pullover es ist ziemlich kalt draußen." Integra schaute Walter verdutzt an „Ich hab doch schon einen an" entfuhr es ihr. „Sicher ist sicher" meinte Walter und war schon weg. Innerhalb einer Minute stand er vor ihr und hielt er einen hin.

„So" meinte er. Integra nahm ihn und streifte ihn sich über. Dann schaute sie Walter an. Dieser schien sichtlich erfreut das Integra mal auf ihn hörte. „Können wir jetzt?" fragte Alucard. Integra nickte und griff nach seinen Arm den er ihr anbot. Mit der anderen Hand stütze sie sich auf ihren Stock.

Alucard passte sich Integras Tempo an. Nach ein paar schweigenden Minuten fragte Integra „Wo willst du eigentlich hin?". „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Brunnen?" fragte er sie. Integra nickte. „Gut dann weist du auch wo ich mit dir hin will" sagte Alucard.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen die beiden am Brunnen an. Integra setzte sich erschöpft an den Rand des Brunnens, Alucard setzte sich neben sie. Er wartete bis sie sich etwas erholt hatte dann schaute er sie an „Ich bin froh das es dir wieder besser geht. Integra schaute ihn überrascht an. „Warum?". Er antwortete ihr nicht sondern grinste sie nur an. Ich hasse es man bekommt nie, aber wirklich nie eine richtige Antwort von ihm, dachte sich Integra. „Ich mag es hier. Hier ist es so schön ruhig." entfuhr es ihr mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr lächeln gesehen", meinte Alucard. „Wie kommst du drauf?" fragte Integra. „Du bist sonst immer so steif und förmlich. Ich mag es wenn du Glücklich bist auch wenn du es nur selten zeigst, " antwortete Alucard.

„Ich muss arbeiten ich kann mir das nicht erlauben, " erwiderte Integra. „Ich hab doch auch meinen Spass bei der Arbeit" meinte ein grinsender Alucard.

„Monster töten und eine Organisation leiten sind zwei verschiedene Dinge", gab Integra zurück.

„Aber das Ziel ist das gleiche" beharrte Alucard. „Der Weg aber nicht", bemerkte Integra. „Also vergleich meine Arbeit nicht mit deiner."

Alucard starrte deprimiert zu Boden. „Irgendwie vermiss ich die alte Zeit", entfuhr es ihm. „Warum den?" fragte Integra. „Na ja man konnte Frauen Standesgemäß ausführen, damals gab es keine Arbeit dieser Art, sie gehörten einen ganz und gar, sie hatten den Kopf nicht mit wichtigen Sachen voll...und tanz ...ich liebte den tanz", antwortete Alucard. „Standesgemäß? Des kann man doch heute auch noch und tanzen auch" entfuhr es Integra. „Na ja mit mir Essen ist für eine Frau denk ich mir nicht besonders angenehm", meinte Alucard. „Ja das vielleicht, aber tanzen gehen kannst du heute noch", behaarte nun Integra. Alucard schaute Integra an „Würdest du mal mit mir tanzen?"

Integra war sichtlich überrascht. Sie starrte Alucard an und wurde etwas rot. „Vielleicht wenn mein Bein wieder okay ist" antwortete sie. Alucard nickte hatte aber aufgehört zu grinsen.

Integra schaute lange den Boden unter ihren Füßen an. Alucard hingegen starrte Integra ernst an, seine Brille und Hut hatte er abgenommen. „Warum schaust du so ernst?" fragte Integra ohne aufzusehen. Alucard schaute zu Boden und antwortete. „Ich muss dir was sagen", er schaute wieder Integra an. Sie schaute mittlerweile Alucard an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ohne es zu merken hatte Alucard die Hand hinter Integra geschoben und packte sie und warf sie in das Wasser des Brunnens. Es war nicht tief höchstens einen halben Meter. Sie tauchte wütend wieder auf. „Du Idiot, was soll das?" schrie sie ihn an. „Ich wollt nur meinen Spass". meinte Alucard und grinste sie an. Sie wollte gerade aus dem Brunnen klettern als er sie wieder reinschuppste. Sie stand erneut auf „Waage es ja nicht noch mal?" brüllte sie nun. „Ach was dann?„fragte Alucard spöttisch und stellte sich vor sie. Er packte sie und wollte sie wieder in den Brunnen werfen aber diesmal war Integra schneller und hatte Alucard mit in den Brunnen gezogen.

Alucard tauchte neben Integra auf diese Lachte ihn aus. Alucard packte Integra und setzte sich unter Protest auf sie, damit wollte er verhindern das sie auf die Idee kam ihn mit Wasser voll zuspritzen. Nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft fast schon zärtlich. Zuerst hatte sie sich dagegen gesträubt doch irgendwann lies ihr widerstand nach. Alucard lies sie nach ein paar Minuten los. Integra rang nach Atem. Mittlerweile war die Sonne am Untergehen. Er zog sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Ich liebe dich Integra". Integra erstarrte. Alucard spürte es und küsste sie erneut zärtlich. Leicht erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Stand aber sichtlich unter Schock. Er löste den Kuss „Wir sollten aus dem Wasser sonst bekommst du wieder eine Grippe, " meinte Alucard fürsorglich nahm ihre Hand und half ihr aus dem Brunnen. Sie starrte Alucard an. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand. „Seit.. wann.. ich meine Seit wann weist du es?" brachte sie untern Stottern heraus. Alucard streichelte ihre Hand und schaute ihr tief in die Augen „Seitdem ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe vor 10 Jahren".

Integra hielt sich mit ihrer freien Hand den Kopf. Das war zuviel für sie, dachte sie. „Komm wir gehen wieder zurück, du musst was trockenes Anziehen. Ich mag keine Predigt von Walter bekommen." meinte Alucard. „Alucard dann hast du mir diese Rosen auf mein Bett gelegt?" fragte sie. Alucard nickte. Schweigend gingen sie zurück.

Zurück im Anwesen brachte Alucard Integra noch in ihr Zimmer. „Wenn was ist ruf mich". Integra nickte. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Alucard ging in den Keller legte sich in seinen Sarg und dachte nach. Hätte ich es ihr sagen sollen? Was ist wenn sie damit nicht fertig wird dachte er. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Er spürte das Integra ebenfalls nicht schlief sie beschäftigte das gleiche Thema. Alucard wäre jetzt so gern zu ihr gegangen, aber er wusste es würde ein Fehler sein jetzt zu ihr zu gehen. Sie brauchte Zeit, und die wollte er ihr geben. Er würde die nächsten Tage abwarten was passierte.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel

Integra ging Alucard in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg. Sie vergrub sich hinter einen Berg Papieren und Akten und war wenn Alucard kam meistens schon im Bett. Alucard fiel es auf, er fragte sich ob sie überhaupt was für ihn empfand. Alucard beschloss heute Abend mal nachts zu ihr zu kommen und mit ihr zu reden.

Integra wusste das Alucard es nicht entgangen war das sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Aber es war einfach so schnell so urplötzlich passiert.

Integra war in ihrem Sofa eingeschlafen als Alucard erschien. Er wollte gerade wieder gehen als Integra aus dem Schlaf schreckte. „Wie was?" fragte sie total verwirrt. „Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?" fragte Alucard und setzte sich neben sie. Integra schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wir müssen reden, du gehst mir aus dem Weg." meinte Alucard. Integra schaute zu Boden „Ich weis."

Zögerlich sagte Integra „Es war überraschend." „Find ich gar nicht", bemerkte Alucard. „Warum?" fragte Integra. „Weil es offensichtlich war, schon die ganzen Jahre über. Noch nie gehört was sich neckt das Liebt sich, und überleg mal wie oft wir uns Streiten", erklärte Alucard leicht grinsend.

Integra wurde leicht rot. „Wie du streitest dich nur deswegen mit mir weil du mich liebst", fragte sie. Alucard zog sie zu sich und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Ich würde für dich sterben, wenn du es wünscht."

„Wir können… ich meine wir dürfen nicht", stotterte Integra. „Es muss ja keiner Erfahren", meinte Alucard und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber etwas musst du mir versprechen Integra".

„Was den?" fragte Integra. Alucard ging vor ihr auf die Knie und nahm ihre Hand, „Wenn die Zeit reif ist. Lass mich dich zu einem Vampir machen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren."

Integra zog Alucard zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wenn die Zeit reif ist ja?". Alucard nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich dich auch" antwortete Integra.

Es vergingen nur wenige Monate dann sah Alucard die Zeit für gekommen. Die Vampirkämpfe waren zurzeit nicht mehr so häufig vorgekommen, und so hatte Integra etwas mehr Freizeit. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit oft zusammen. Entweder sie gingen spazieren, besuchten Museen, kuschelten auf dem Sofa oder redeten einfach nur. Alucard genoss die Zeit genauso wie Integra. Am Abend schauten sie sich gemeinsam den Mond an was sie in letzter Zeit oft taten. Er schien diesmal wieder ungewöhnlich hell. Alucard deutete es als ein Zeichen. Integra genoss die Ruhe und den schönen Anblick. Alucard trat hinter sie und umschlang sie mit seinem Armen. „Der Mond ist heute besonders schön."

„Oh ja", flüsterte Integra total fasziniert. „Integra, erinnerst du dich noch an dein Versprechen?" fragte Alucard sie. Integra nickte. „Findest du nicht, dass es jetzt der perfekte Moment wäre?" fragte er sie. Integra drehte sich um und zog Alucard zu sich. „Ich hab Angst," flüsterte sie. „Brauchst du nicht, ich pass auf dich auf. Wie ich es dir versprochen hab, ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein und dich beschützen. Ich liebe dich doch."

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte Integra und küsste ihn. Er zog sie fest an sich, vorsichtig küsste er ihren Hals und Biss sanft zu. Integra klammerte sich an ihn. Alucard zog sie noch fester an sich. Nach wenigen Minuten hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Bett. „Wir werden in alle Ewigkeit zusammenbleiben." Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie erneut.


End file.
